


Untapped Abilites

by The_Green_Valkyrie



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Kissing, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Valkyrie/pseuds/The_Green_Valkyrie
Summary: Since your ex left, you’ve given all your attention to your career. The hard work you had put in earned you a major promotion. Your friend and you decide to go out for the night. She has hopes that you will meet someone to at least take you home for the night, maybe more.... you just want to get drunk. After all, being a college professor is a lot of work.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel) - Relationship, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. New things

Chapter 1: New Things

The last month and a half has been busy for you at work. Honestly, your carrier as a theologian has been quite dry. There aren’t many new things to be discovered and many of the new theories that get published are typically discredited. Still, the stories that you’ve read a thousand times still excite you. The tales of love and woe excite you; and to be quite honest set the bar for any men in your life too high for any mortal to meet. You’ve always been enamored with Mythology in every culture from Chinese to Greek, but the one that you hold closest to your heart is Norse. Because of your extensive knowledge on the subject, you were selected to steam-head the curriculum for the new Theology degree course being offered at the college next semester. Of course, you would be teaching and heading the department, hiring professors, writing curriculum, etc. Working late has become the new normal for you; but not tonight. You have some serious plans for tonight. You need to get out. You haven’t been out with your friends since your ex left.  
Setting up your new office takes most of the day. It is nearly four and you were expected to meet your friends at 7. 

“Let’s get some computer work done.” You say to yourself. “Then I am leaving. Definitely.”

You have such a hard time breaking your focus from your work. You are the youngest college professor in the area and the youngest in the world to design a curriculum for any school. That wasn’t what kept you working so late, however. You were writing the curriculum for the Norse classes. 

****

The keys on your computer clack rhythmically to the pace of your writing. Of course you had lost track of time. “Shit.” you mutter quickly gathering your stuff. You did this so often, you wonder why your friends even put up with you in the first place. You rush through the doorway of your office only to be greeted by your closest friend.

“I knew you’d still be here. Don’t worry. I brought you this.” She hands you a short black dress with emerald embellishments across the cleavage area, replacing fabric and a pair of thin black stilettos. “Honestly, I don’t know what I would do without you. You know what, I do. I’d be a loner who reads fantasy all day.” you say as you grab the dress and spin around heading back into your office to change. “You already do that.” Your friend snickers as she follows you into your office. “Promise me something, please.” 

Here it comes again. Meet someone, it’s been too long since you and the giant asshole broke up. It would do you some good. 

You can’t help but mock those words in your head, as you’ve heard them a thousand times. Or, perhaps those words were true. It has been so long since you’ve felt the touch of anything other than your own fingers, or silicone.

“Yeah, I know… meet someone… get out there. Try to find the fire again. Just because you went through a bad breakup doesn’t mean you have to be alone forever.” You sigh, zipping the dress up your side. “If you can introduce me to Loki…. That’d be great.” 

Your friend sighs heavily. “Oh, come on! Loki is a fairy tale and you know it. Besides, why in the whole world would you pin the trickster god as your ideal mate?” 

“Because he is most written about. His accounts range from being a trickster, a helper, a friend, an enemy. He had encounters with every god in Asgard. I’ve read about him so many times, I feel as if I know him.” You pause for a minute, remembering that Loki is just a myth and no mere man could ever be as cunning, mischievous, sinister and honest. “The few accounts on what he looks like might hint to him being the most beautiful god to ever exist, too.” you wink at your friend as she rolls her eyes. “Lets go, you goof.” She takes your hand and rushes out the door. Trailing behind her, you pray to the gods you know aren’t listening. Please, help me find someone to try with again. Someone like you, Loki. 

****

“Brother, this is it! We are long overdue for a trip to Midgard.” Loki says as he pushes the doors to the great hall open. “I’ve been called upon.” 

Thor looks at his brother in disbelief. “Called upon? Brother, no one calls us from Midgard any longer.”

“Ah, needn’t you worry, Brother. It is true. I heard a voice. Calling me to help find love.” Loki extends his arms at his sides and bows slightly, not removing his gaze from his brother. 

“No.” says Thor. “You are not the god of love, brother, you are the god of tricks. You must be mistaken” Loki purses his lips in frustration. “I know that, but this human spoke my name. I heard it just as I hear you now.” Loki’s eyes fixed on Thor’s with burning intensity. He doesn’t know why, but he has to answer the call. Even if it isn’t specifically meant for him. 

“Let us go then, brother.” Thor places his hand on Loki’s shoulder. He worries his brother has actually lost his mind this time. “I could use a night out myself. One with you at my side will be filled with mischief.”

****

The music at the club is radiating in your chest as you dance with your friend in the middle of a crowd, drink in hand and hair flipping to the beat of your movements. You are hot and sweating. Maybe this urge is enough to satisfy the cravings for a different physical activity. As the song ends you and your friend step outside for some much needed fresh air. The crisp air feels good on your flushed cheeks. Your friend lights a cigarette. “Did you see anyone in there who looked like they might be in need of an all night history lesson?” She nudges you, playfully. A smile forms between your lips. “No. I haven’t been looking. I have been focusing on my dance moves. Moving my hips might attract a man worth my time.” 

“You’re so dramatic.” Your friend sighs, looking around her. She stops moving and grabs you by the arm. “Major hotties 12 O’ Clock.” Your eyes wander over to two men approaching the club entrance. The beauty of these men is astounding. Never before have you seen men look the way these two did. One man has shoulder length blonde hair, bright eyes and a chiseled physique. He is dressed in stone washed jeans and a tight fitting shirt. This man is handsome, but the other with him was more your type. 

More like exactly your type. 

His pale skin almost glows in the light and his dark hair matches the night sky. Their swagger is confident and almost regal. He is dressed in tight fitting black slacks and a black button up shirt. Both men are taller than the other men they pass by. Time feels as if it slows. The closer he comes to you the harder it is for you to look away. Soon, his pale blue eyes lock on yours. You can feel the heat in your cheeks return. There was heat building between your legs, too. The man offers you a crooked smirk and he walks by you, never breaking his eyes from yours.

Holy. Shit. 

Your friend looks at you with a smile. “You showed interest in him. You absolutely cannot hide that.” She throws her half finished cigarette away. “We are going back inside to snag us some hunks.” 

Once inside, you see the men at the bar waiting to be served. Your friend grabs your hand pulling you toward the empty space at the counter next to them. Slipping a hand at your back, she pushes you next to the dark haired man and takes her place next to the blonde. “Hey, there.” Your friend shouts over the music placing a delicate hand on the blonde man’s bicep. “We’ve never seen you here before? Are you from around here?” 

Your friend knows exactly what buttons to push to get a man to crave her. You on the other hand, not so much. You look up at the dark haired man noticing his eyes are fixed on you with Interest. Your cheeks get hotter. “Hi, uh, sorry. My friend is quite bold.” You offer your hand and give your name. The man’s expression fades from attraction to amusement. He takes your hand and touches your fingers to his lips. “Great beauty is bold.” His ice blue eyes peirce yours. Your lips part to talk again, but you quickly retract… not sure how to carry on the conversation. 

You peek at your friend, who is naturally chatting up the blonde man. You have to have her teach you how to not be awkward. 

Staring at you still, the dark haired man leans his face close to yours. Your eyes meet again. “Would you like to dance?” 

You? Dancing with him? Grinding your body against his tight black pants? Absolutely. 

You smile and head towards the dance floor, not sure what has come over you, grabbing his arm. He spins around with a smile on his face to follow you. He gives a quick glance to the man who came with him and winks. You and the man reach an empty spot in the sea of people. You realize you left your drink on the bar, but you don’t care. Both of your hands are free and you feel the unstoppable urge to touch this man. Your hands reach out for his hips and you pull yourself closer to him, matching his movements. He is much taller than you, but you feel a slight twinge against your lower abdomen. 

Is that… what I think it is? You think to yourself, still matching his pace. My god he is hot… no… sexy. I wonder what is under there… your thoughts are interrupted by his thin although muscular arm wrapping around your waist, pulling your bottom half closer to his. You bite your lip and grind harder against the man, causing your heartbeat to quicken. 

You have to take this man home. 

Rhythmically, you work your hands up his sides to his chest and then you touch his neck, breathing in his beauty. His gaze moves from the ceiling to you. His eyes look dark and mysterious in the low light of the club, but you can tell he is looking right at you. The arm that is around your waist moves to your ass, and the other soon follows. 

Normally you don’t tolerate this sort of behavior, but you can’t stop him. You don’t want to stop him. You feel both hands squeeze on your ass. Biting your lip, you push your backside into his hands, inviting him to continue. He leans close to your face. “Your dress is ravishing. My favorite colors.” Through the darkness you see the man’s white teeth revealed through a devilish grin. Your heart stops for a beat. Fuck. 

The music pumps on and you start grinding against him harder, in sync with the beat. This is so out of character for you. Maybe the cause for your actions is an untapped libido, or perhaps that this is the first man you’ve seen since your ex that you’re attracted to. You’re more than attracted to this man, is almost as if you tapped into your animalistic side. The music ends, but the two of you are still locked in the same position. His lips are incredibly close to your face. You didn’t notice that until now, when he spoke. “You, my dear, are an impeccable dancer. However, would you care to step outside to chat for a moment?” you nod your head and remove your hands from his body. Your hands want to betray your brain and touch him more. Your hands want to rip his clothes off, actually, and feel the skin that lies beneath his clothing. You surprise yourself with the thoughts in your mind. 

His hands slide back on your waist, he drops one to his side as he ushers you from the building. “I need to let my friend know that I am stepping outside. We have this deal. If we can’t see each other we call.” you say to him as you exit the venue. 

“She is enjoying herself, also” He remarks. “ In fact, he seems to be quite pleased with your friend. I’m sure they will both be joining us outside here in a moment or two.” 

The two of you walk farther away from the crowd outside the door and stop to lean against the building. “I never got your name.” you say to the man. A smug grin appears on his face as his eyes scan your body. “Sweet darling, my name is not important right now. I am eager to know about you. You look as if you could use some fun. Tell me.” 

You pause for a moment. Heat fills your cheeks once more. Could this be an answered prayer? No. That isn’t possible. The only thing that heard your prayer is you. The gods aren’t real. They never were, people used mythology to explain the things they didn’t understand. This is too good to be true though. Just as you start to speak, your friend and the blonde appear. 

“Brother, you were right.” The blonde man exclaims. “We were long overdue for this trip.” Your friend smiles and puts her arm around you. “The two of you seem to have hit it off.” She says pointing her finger and the dark haired man. “Gentlemen, A club is no place for conversation. We have plenty of refreshments back at our place. It's just a couple of blocks from here, we could walk.” She smiles and returns to the blonde man’s side, slipping her arm through his. You feel those cold eyes on you again. As you look up to meet them, the dark haired man leans closer to you, almost touching your ear with his lips “I would be delighted to see your house.”


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, your friend and the two men get back to your house. You’re nervous about letting a man you just met in your home, your friend does it all the time… but two? what if this goes wrong? After some conversation, you finally know who the men are.

The four of you make way to your home. You begin to wonder if you had kept it clean enough to receive spontaneous company. It didn’t matter. The men weren’t coming over to critique your housekeeping skills. Your friend brought home men on a semi-regular basis, but tonight you were also bringing someone home with you. Your mind wanders to thoughts of the dark haired man’s body grinding against yours. 

Walking to the door of your home triggers the nervousness that held your mood earlier this evening. You aren’t bold like your friend, and certainly not as used to inviting strange men into your home. Your friend pulls the blonde man through the door. “Come on. The kitchen is this way. Let’s make some drinks. What do you like to drink?” her voice trails off as she makes her way down the hall. You start to head inside, but hesitate. It felt too weird to invite a man whose name you don’t even know inside. “Can you please tell me your name?” you turn to him. Once again, he is staring at you with piercing eyes. “It wouldn’t be right to invite you in without knowing at least that much about you. The man lets out a soft chuckle. “I grabbed a handful of your ass and you’re worried about my name? Who do you want me to be, dear?” he steps forward, closing the gap between you and him. “Tell me, what is your greatest desire?” His eyes narrow, looking at you as if he already knows. “Well, uh, I’m not really sure. I don’t know much about my own desires.” you say, stammering. Your cheeks heat up again and you can’t look at the man. He puts a finger on your chin and lifts your head to meet his gaze. “I know what you want.” he says and kisses our lips tenderly. “Will you invite me in now?” You nod your head and follow him through the door. Why is this happening? You normally would never let someone just kiss you like that, but this was so different. In some strange way, it feels as if you know more about this man than possible. 

Once inside, the man stops. He stares at the large metal symbol of the Valkyrie hanging on the wall. “That is the symbol of the most powerful warriors ever to have existed, the Valkyrie. It originates from the Norse Pantheon. They control life and death for human warriors and it is said that they will be the ones to fight by Odin’s side in Ragnarok. This group is led by their queen, Freyja. Norse History is kind of my area of expertise. I’ve been in love with it since I was a child.” The man turns to you, smiling wickedly. “Is that so? I suppose you could call me an expert, as well.” Your eyes study his lips while they move. He is so familiar, but why? You only just met him. Is he a scholar, too? Excited by the knowledge that he knows about the gods, you can’t help but ask him, “Are you a scholar, also?” 

“No, I am not.”

Oh, well how did you get your knowledge? Is it a hobby?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” The man seems unwilling to give information about his source of knowledge. His eyes sweep your body seductively. 

You feel your body move closer to the man, as if it has a mind of its own, and you reach for his arm, just as you saw your friend do at the club. “The Valkyrie are also prominent symbols of sex and desire.” you smile, and watch the man’s gaze sweep over your body and meet your eyes. “hmmm.” He smirks and walks past you, heading in the same direction of your friend. You think to yourself a moment, Okay, this has to be crazy right? Even if it is; thank you, Loki. There was something so fitting about the prayer you breathed earlier this evening and meeting a man of such raw seduction. You soon trail behind him, thirsty for another drink and something a little more… 

“Jesus H. Christ!” You yell at your friend upon entering the kitchen. She and the Blonde man are all but fucking on your countertop. “You have a fucking bedroom, you know.” The two stop and your friend laughs wildy. “Well, you guys took too long to come get drinks. We got bored waiting.” she says.

“Well, well, brother.” the dark haired man smirks. “Aren’t you pleased I made you come with me tonight.” 

You look back and forth between the two men. “Are you two actually brothers?” 

“Yes, we are.” The blonde man says, moving to his brother’s side. “Can you not see the resemblance. It is uncanny.” Both of the men laugh, but you… you study them. The thought had crossed your mind earlier, but it wasn’t possible for them to really be… well who they reminded you of. “You two are brothers and you both bare a striking resemblance to the depictions of-”   
You cut yourself off. You have always had a way of getting too into discussions about the gods. 

There is a silence in the air, broken by your friend. “So, vodka drinks or whisky drinks? I have some White Claws, too if that’s your thing.” she says looking at the men. She already knows what you will drink. She makes yours and hands it to you while speaking. “Let me guess… Blonde over there is a whisky straight guy. I’m not so sure about you though.” she eyes the dark haired man.” “whatever you made her is fine.” He says as he points to your drink. She makes him one and hands him the glass. 

The blonde man grabs his drink and your friend “I’d much rather drink you up instead.” he says into her ear. She grabs his hand and makes way to her bedroom. Once again you are alone with the dark haired man. 

He thumbs the rim of his glass. “You think you know who I am, don’t you?” His eyes are narrow and piercing. You feel your heartbeat quicken. Surely he knew what I meant when I started to talk about his resemblance to his brother. “I, well, it’s just that you two remind me of the depictions of Thor and Loki. I know it sounds silly, but it’s true. You really do.” The man moves one hand from his glass and waves it in the air, manifesting a single white rose. He reaches his hand outward, offering you the flower. 

You stare at him in disbelief. You try hard to understand what is happening. It is really him. He, and the rest of the gods are real. He is Loki. The man that just kissed you moments ago isn’t a man at all. He is a god. He is the god you have studied for years, admiring his hijinks, and he is in your house right now offering you a rose. “I- I just. What?” you manage to push the words through your lips. “Take it.” He says stepping closer to you. “It is a gift although, your beauty outshines it.” You take the rose from his pale, slender fingers and eye it. You bring it up to your nose and bask in the scent. It smells so fresh. So strong. “You’re real?” you ask him. Of course he is real, he is standing in front of you at this very moment. But still, you can’t help but ask. 

“Did you believe me to be a work of fiction, darling?” He asks with a smirk, setting his drink down on the counter and moving closer to you. “Well, yes, actually. After the birth of Modern Christianity the old pantheons fell away. Everything that I have studied is believed to be little more than storytelling.” He sighs. “What a breakthrough you have made for your profession,” he says, shrugging the conversation off. “So now you know my name.”

“It seems that I do.” your eyes stay fixed on the rose and your cheeks flush. 

“Say it.”

“I- uh, you’re…” Your words fail you. Your mind falls into a mild panic at the remembrance of your prayer from earlier this evening. 

“Say my name. I want to hear your voice speak my name.” He says with a bit of a growl behind his words. He steps closer to you, placing a hand on your cheek, pulling your face up to his. 

“Loki.” You breathe out just before his lips meet yours. Loki kisses you hard and long, slipping his tongue between your lips. Your mouth opens in acceptance. Hot breaths escape your lips with each kiss. He tastes like winter. His arms reach around you pulling you into a tight embrace. Your hands meet the nape of his neck, dropping the flower to the floor, and you tangle your fingers into the coal black locks. Your grip on his hair tightens and Loki lets out a sigh of pleasure. He pulls his lips from you. “I am going to ravish you.” He says wickedly and presses his lips to yours once more. Just as he does, sounds of rough pleasure erupt from your friends room. 

The both of you stop kissing. “One moment.” He says and takes a hand off of your waist, waving it in the air and the sound stops. “That is much better. My brother is usually quite loud with women.” He rolls his eyes then fixes them on you. “How loud can I make you?” The warmth between your legs is now throbbing, begging for Loki to enter. Your cheeks flush hot. You can feel his arousal as he pushes it against your body. “Oh my god.” You whisper. 

Loki drops his hands from you and steps back. “Yes, I am your god, dear. I heard your prayer and I came to fulfil it.” He doesn’t move his eyes from yours. “Now, will you bow down to me?” 

You drop to your knees scooting yourself closer to him. Bowing wasn’t the only thing he wanted you to do when he asked. “Yes, your highness.” you say, Undoing the button on his pants, pulling out his cock. You take it in your hand, you can’t wrap your fingers around it. Lightly, you run your lips over the tip of his manhood and Loki’s body stiffens in excitement. “Put it in your mouth.” He orders in a growl of pleasure. You comply, the soft skin of his erection sliding across your tongue. His cock tastes even more like winter than his mouth did. You suck harder, enjoying his muscles flexing to your movements. His fingers find their way to your hair, grabbing a section, guiding your movements. His hips move back and forth too, thrusting himself deeper in your mouth. You relax your throat, breathe through your nose and swallow his cock.

“This is a wonderful tribute to your god.” Loki says between moans of pleasure. “For being such a devout follower, I must reward you.” He removes his cock from your mouth and picks you up from the floor. You are standing before him. He traces his middle finger over your wet lips and moves south locating the space between your legs. He moves your underwear to one side, slipping his fingers between your wet cunt. “My, my. Someone is quite excited.” His lips tighten in a devilish grin as he dives into your hole. Your moan is greeted with a kiss. You kiss hard as his fingers curl inside of you, rhythmically. Your hands grab his cock and start massaging. He lets out a deep growl of pleasure as he pulls his fingers out of you. His hands grab your waist and with one swift movement, he picks you up and sets you on his cock. Your legs wrap around his waist. “Fuck, yes. Loki.” you moan as he bounces you up and down. “You are an eager little girl, aren't you?” Loki breathes, pumping faster. The sound of wet slaps radiate from between you. Your hands grab Loki’s shoulders, gripping tightly as you take over the bouncing. You’ve never had someone so big inside of you before, but the slight sting only adds to the pleasure. “ Loki closes his eyes and looks upward, cradling your ass. 

“Where are your bed chambers?” He says after enjoying your movements for a moment. You stop bouncing to answer breathlessly. “ Down the hall to the right.” Staying inside you, Loki heads to your bedroom. 

Loki opens your door and walks you to your bed. As if you weigh nothing, he tosses you onto your bed. A green light surrounds him and his clothes disappear. Even in the low light of the room, you can see the definition of his skin. His shoulders and chest are strong. Your eyes trail down his slender, muscular stomach to his hard cock. “You want more of me, don’t you?” His voice rings in your ears. You bite your lip and with a pleading nod, answer. “Not yet. You’ve seen my body, now it is time to see yours.” A snap of his fingers makes your dress vanish. Nervousness takes over your body and you attempt to hide behind your legs. 

“No, little one.” Loki scolds as he moves closer to you. “Spread your legs. Show me your beauty.” Crawling towards on top of you, his cock brushes against your exposed clit. You tilt your head back and let out a moan. Loki showers your neck in soft kisses, starting at your chin working his way down to your pulse. There he lingers, softly pecking. He pauses for a moment and looks up at you. “Look at me.” Loki orders and you comply. “You prayed to me that you wanted me to grant you love with someone like me. I will not grant that.” His frenzied eyes burn into you, causing more wetness to pool between your legs.

“You are mine.”

Loki latches on to your pulse, sucking your skin between his teeth. The sensation of his teeth on your skin makes you shudder. Your fingers find his hair again, stroking it gently. Loki moans at your touch and bites harder. A soft whimper escapes your lips. His bite stings, but not enough to to overcome the pleasure of his mouth on you. 

Loki releases his grip from your neck and his lips start to wander toward your chest. Your heart is already racing, but it seems to beat even faster. You feel Loki’s mouth grace your nipple softly and latch on. His tongue dances across your skin. Your back arches as his hands caress your body. “Oh god.” you moan. “Yes, Loki.” 

Loki hums into your skin, moving downward until he meets your inner thigh. Two fingers slip inside of you and you let out a groan of pleasure. Loki chuckles slightly and presses his tongue against your clit, flicking rapidly as his fingers curl inside you. He hums in delight and his movements speed up and you feel yourself close to the edge. “Oh, fuck, yes. I’m going to cum!” you scream. 

Loki pumps his fingers faster as you clench around them. A shriek explodes from your lips. Not even you have invoked such a response from your body. 

Something comes over you and you spring up pushing Loki away from your center. Loki looks displeased “I wasn’t done with you yet.” he declares. You grab his hand and place his wet fingers in your mouth, eyeing him. “I wanted to show my gratitude to the god who answered my prayer.” you say, pushing him to sit down. You get on your hands and knees, positioning your mouth over his cock. You slide it in and out of your mouth, as he leans himself back to rest on his hands. “Hmmm, yes.” Loki breathes, his hips moving with your motions. You trace your tongue around his crown, feeling his body stiffen. He growls in pleasure. You respond with a moan of your own and swallow his cock once more. Loki latches on to your hair with one hand, bucking his hips, guiding your mouth over his cock.

Just as easily has he did you, you shove Loki back on the bed. Your legs straddle his hips and you guide his cock inside of you. His hands grip tightly on your hips, nails leaving crescent shaped indentations on your skin. You lean forward, placing your hands above his shoulders to brace yourself. Your rapid bouncing is met with the sharp thrusts of Loki’s hips. You feel your cunt tighten around his cock. Screams of pleasure leave both of your mouths as Loki makes one last powerful buck inside of you, filling you to the brim with hot liquid. 

Still on top of him, you bring your mouth to his. Loki’s hands slide up from your hips to your back, embracing you as he kisses back. His kisses linger as he holds you tighter to him. You stay locked in this position for a while, as if soaking each other up. He pulls himself from you and rolls you next to him, fitting you in the space between his arm and torso. Holding you for a long moment. He closes his eyes and rests his head. You don’t dare break the silence, so you lay motionless admiring the features of his face. He is incredibly handsome, just like you imagined he would be. You are so deep in thought, you don’t realize Loki has opened his eyes and is staring back at you.

Your eyes meet. He smiles at you softly. “That was amazing.” You say sheepishly. 

“It was very enjoyable.” Loki chuckles, “Although, I must admit; I don’t usually let anyone push me around. It seemed fitting for you though, so I made an exception.” He kisses your forehead. 

“I’m sorry,” you express. “I don’t know what came over me… it’s been such a long time since--maybe that was it.” you slink into yourself, embarrassed. 

“It was simply a drive to please your god, darling.” 

“I guess.” Part of you wished you could disappear. 

“Believe me, dear. I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Loki says and Brings his free hand up to your hair, stroking it softly.


End file.
